Sacrifice
by jade254
Summary: A mysterious stranger has come to Arendelle in search of the Queen. She is the key to awakening his master:The demon Ice King. When he kidnaps her from the castle it's up to Anna & Kristoff to rescue her. Elsa X OC Anna X Kristoff Darkish Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay I've decided to start a new frozen fic. This will be slightly darkish as it will be a fantasy/adventure featuring all my favorite frozen characters although it will only be loosely based on events from the movie. There will be some violence nothing extremely gory though. The prologue will be short but if it gains interest then I will write more.**

**Only the plot belongs to me everything else belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The hooded figure clad in back, approached the stone circle. He pulled down his hood revealing his pale ashen skin, his deep green eyes, his devilish grin. Slick black hair clung to his slightly sunken pallid face which would soon be glowing with anticipation. He smiled deviously as he set out the ancient parchment onto the center pedestal. He knelt down clasping his hands together reciting the spell written from long ago.

His rhythmic chanting increased in volume. His body shook violently as he raised one glove covered hand to the sky sending out a beam of glowing white light. "Let me see the one who shall revive my master!" He called to the heavens. His eyes widened in excitement as the vision slowly danced before him. He waited nervously for the vision to clear, brimming with glee to be shown the worthy holy man who had been chosen for this special honor. Yet when he was presented with the image, it was not at all what he had expected.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he retorted angrily. _Did I say the spell wrong? No definitely not. I delivered it perfectly. _He couldn't explain it; but there it was as clear as day, this worthy human, he required. Only it wasn't some holy man, it was a girl. As the vision revealed more he noted at how the crowds cheered at the beautiful fair maiden standing before them, elegant and graceful. It was then he clearly realized she wasn't just any girl, she was a Queen.

She was exquisite, he would give her that. Her platinum blonde hair styled into a braided crown bun. Her blue eyes, her pale ivory skin, her radiant smile. Yes she definitely seemed worthy of the celestial powers running through her veins, but would she welcome them in order to carry out her destiny.

He pulled up his hood and grabbed the parchment before hurrying out of sight. _Queen Elsa of Arendelle, he recalled her subjects had announced. __If this is the kingdom where this Queen rules, then this_ _is where I need to be. _He would have to make some preparations of course, it could be quite a long journey and the road might be fraught with danger.

Out of his knapsack he pulled a small ceremonial dagger. He breezed his finger along the blade, grinning maliciously as he thought back to this Queen, so young in years but so important to his cause.

He almost felt an ounce of pity for her, but he could not allow himself to become attached. For he knew in order to revive his master, a sacrifice would need to be made. Her pure soul would need to be devoured, her innocent blood spilled... Yes.. when the time was right she would have to die.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to those who have R+R and those who have favorited or following. This chapter will be significantly longer. I also wanted add that Elsa does not know about her powers yet, so none of the events early in the movie such as in Elsa hurting Anna actually happened.**

**Some of this mainly Elsa's recount of her coronation will be based on the actual movie, whilst I added some parts myself. I also got the recital of the oath made by the Bishop from the official frozen script online.**

**Hopefully you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**One week after the coronation.**

Elsa woke shivering, and with the most throbbing headache she had ever felt. It was unusual, she couldn't recall a day in her twenty one years where she had actually been sick. She could only attribute it to the fact she had been up until the early hours trying desperately to sort through the mountain of paperwork.

_Who would have known being the Queen would be so demanding._

* * *

Ever since her parents, the former King and Queen had been tragically lost at sea three years previously, she had only dreamed of the day she would need to take her fathers place and become the newly crowned Queen.

The morning of her coronation, she recalled had been nerve wracking to say the least. She had even visited the library where her fathers portrait of his own coronation hung on the wall. The former King has been adored by all his people, so she knew she had pretty big shoes to fill. She just hoped she would have enough courage to become a great leader like he had once been.

She watched as the guests arrived. Princes and Princesses' Lords and Ladies, foreign dignitaries, some from neighboring countries, others from far and wide. The only thing they had in common was they had all come to celebrate her coronation.

The bells rang and the choir began to sing, signaling the start of the ceremony. Their harmonic voices reverberated around the packed cathedral. As the Princess made her way gracefully down the center aisle in her teal dress with black sleeves, her magenta cape flowing behind her, she couldn't help but notice the pounding of her own heart. It had been so loud in fact, she was sure everyone had heard.

Then she was stood there facing the Bishop. To her right stood her younger sister, Princess Anna who was smiling vibrantly as always. Elsa watched as the Bishop held out the green cushion housing the orb and royal sceptre which had been passed down through generations. When the Bishop held out the tiara she had leant forward so he could place it on her head. She then raised her head as he gestured for to pick up the objects. She had just been about to handle them when he reminded her to remove the light teal gloves covering her hands. She couldn't even be sure why she wore them.

As she unslipped them she suddenly felt a tingle. It was small at first but then both her hands shook rather visibly. Trying to act as normal as possible she picked up the orb and sceptre and turned to face the crowd.

The Bishop began reciting the oath.

Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum

AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-

gah STAHTH, ehk the frahm FUR-ear U-

thear...

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Her hands felt cold, freezing in fact. As soon as the Bishop had announced her the Queen she quickly placed the orb and sceptre back down, and pulled on the gloves. Once they were back safely on her hands, strangely she felt more relaxed. She had even managed to remain regal and poised as the crowd clapped and applauded the new Queen.

The party had been entertaining, but she kept herself segregated from the rest of the guests. She still felt a little nervous, even turning down several invitations for a dance. The best part of the evening though was spending time with her sister. It seemed like they hadn't spend nearly enough time together over the years, and for that she kind of felt a pang of sadness. They laughed and talked all evening, until Kai her former regent and long serving member of the Kingdom came to greet her.

"Your Majesty," he said. "It's time."

"Yes," she nodded. It was time to meet her subjects. The townspeople of her Kingdom. They had been gathered outside all day ready to catch a glimpse of their beautiful Queen.

Anna had accompanied her as she made her way outside. Kai stepped forward addressing the roaring crowd.

"People of Arendelle, behold your new Queen."

Eruptions of applause and cheers echoed throughout the courtyard. "Hail Queen Elsa!" They shouted.

"So how does it feel to be Queen?" She heard Anna ask her.

"Not much different really," she had answered. She may not have felt any different, but she knew from this day forward her life would be changed forever.

* * *

Elsa was brought out of her reverie by a loud rapping at the door.

"Elsa are you in there?"

_Anna? _Elsa slowly clambered out of bed, swaying slightly as her feet touched the floor.

"Elsa you were late for breakfast. Is everything alright?" She then heard her sister ask concernedly.

Elsa slipped into something formal and headed to the door still clutching her head. "I'm coming Anna." She opened the door to find her sister standing there a little flustered. "Elsa, it's past ten already. Where were you?"

"In bed of course," she snapped, although instantly regretting it.

Anna could tell immediately there was something wrong. "Are you sure you're okay, you look a little pale. I mean I know you always look pale, but you just look a little more pale then usual...are you sick?"

Elsa shook her head. "Me sick? Of course not...I just had a late night...you know queenly duties and all."

"You know you should really allow me to help you with that," Anna offered. "Or hire some advisors or something. Just because you're Queen does not mean you have to do everything yourself."

Anna had a point, so maybe tomorrow she could look into that, but for now she just had to get through today.

As the two sisters made their way downstairs Anna was beaming with excitement. "So I thought maybe we could, you know spend some time together today, go horse riding or something."

"I can't Anna, I've got several trade meetings scheduled for today and they are rather important."

Anna's face drooped. "Aren't I important?"

Elsa was a little taken back at her sister's sudden change in demeanor. "Anna of course you are, but I have responsibilities now. Kingdoms do not get run by themselves. Besides you'll have far more fun on your own." She grimaced as a wave of nausea washed over her. She'd rather not be arguing with Anna when she felt this bad, but she also felt a little guilty at how she had been practically ignoring her this past week. "Look I'll tell you what, how about tomorrow we spend the whole day together just you and me."

Anna's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now why don't you go and have some fun and let me deal with the tedious stuff."

"Deal." Anna would have shook her sister's hand if she hadn't oddly retreated it before she had the chance to touch it. _Okay then._

* * *

Anna loved being outside breathing in the fresh air, soaking up the warm summer sun. She never understood why she didn't get out much growing up. Although she suspected it was because she was a Princess and royalty had to be protected. She had heard of numerous attempts to assassinate members of royal families. Luckily Arendelle was a small peaceful kingdom and no attempt of treason of any kind had ever been recorded.

The busy marketplace was bustling with men, women and children. She skipped along, smelling flowers and taking in the slight breeze from the fjords. As she approached the town center something caught her eye, or rather someone.

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair._ Standing there next to a sled filled with ice was a rather handsome looking man, and his reindeer. He was busy feeding it a carrot and looked to be having a rather in depth conversation with the animal.

Anna strolled over looking rather shy. "Do you always talk to your pets?" She asked.

The stranger spun around. He had ruffled blonde hair, a pale complexion with dreamy chocolate brown eyes. His clothes were definitely more peasant looking, but he had a warm smile. "Actually _he_ was talking to me."

Anna looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"The reindeer, he was talking to me. You know saying how he really loves it here because he gets to meet some very pretty girls." The stranger then began eyeing up her slender form.

"Really?" She didn't believe that for a second.

"He said it not me," the stranger countered in defence.

Anna patted the reindeer earning a friendly growl from him. "So does _he_ have a name?"

"His name is Sven."

"Sven," Anna repeated. "Cute name...And what about you?" she then asked turning back to the stranger.

"Kristoff." He scratched his head nervously. He had never had this much interaction with a girl before...ever. And this girl was rather cute. With her strawberry blonde hair, her rosy cheeks dotted with small freckles. Her beautiful blue eyes which were just so captivating.

Anna smiled. "That's nice. Well I'm Anna."

Kristoff went back to making sure his ice was securely fastened. "Anna. So I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well I've not been out much," Anna informed him.

"Protective parents?" He asked. Although he could understand why. If he ever had a daughter who looked like she did, he'd want to protect her too.

Anna lowered her head. "My parents are dead."

Kristoff bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Oh that's okay. I still have my sister," Anna said cheerfully. "Elsa."

_She has a sister? Wait! What? Did she just say..._"Did you just say Elsa? As in Queen Elsa."

Anna giggled slightly. "Yes that's right, my sister is the Queen."

Kristoff's face reddened as he instantly bowed. "Bow Sven," he told the reindeer who then attempted to copy by bending his front leg down and lowering his head. "Your Highness."

"No need for that Kristoff, all those formalities are just so cringing, wouldn't you agree?"

"I w-wouldn't know, but I g-guess so," he answered nervously, unsure of how he should be acting around her now. _I need to get out of here. _"Look I've got to be going, but I'll be back tomorrow."

Anna waved him off, before realizing she wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow as Elsa had promised they would spend time together. _Well maybe some other time _she thought to herself. Her heart fluttered as she raced back to the castle. She couldn't wait to tell Elsa about Kristoff.

* * *

It had been several days since he had left his homeland to seek this Queen Elsa. He was weary, but it was worth it. If he had been in control of his full powers he could have just snapped his fingers and he would have been in Arendelle in a heartbeat. But until his master was awakened he was still weak, so on foot he would have to continue.

Now as he trudged through the snow that lay crisp on the mountains his journey was almost at an end. The light was fading as night was quickly approaching. He could already see the lights twinkling in the distance, just another sign that soon he would have what he came for.

_But I can't go into Arendelle looking like this. The guards, if any would be suspicious immediately._ He knew he could quite easily snap their necks like twigs, but that could bring unnecessary attention, so for now he would need to restrain himself. There would be enough bloodshed in the coming days. _I__ need a disguise. I need to look the part, a dashing Prince perhaps. _He flicked up his hand until a glowing light swarmed over his body. In an instant gone was the black clothing, gone was the sunken pallid face, gone was the slick black hair. He smiled to himself at his new appearance. The silver pants, the crimson tunic with gold accents. The golden hair, the flawless complexion, the dazzling smile. _Yes I'm definitely dashing, now too dashing in fact. Who could resist this?_

He continued on feeling exhilarated now at the task at hand. He couldn't help but think more and more about the young Queen, and how he was going to take her willingly or unwillingly, depending on how she would react with his joyful news, to the altar where the ritual would take place. The place where his master, the demon Ice King would be resurrected.

_Not long now my dear. Not long now._

He smirked maliciously before hearing a loud rumbling of what he thought was thunder. He looked behind him, realizing it wasn't harmless thunder. No, instead he was met with a rapid flow of snow, heading right for him. _An avalanche really? At a time like this. Just what I need._

* * *

**_Feedback is welcomed._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Not really anything I can say except this chapter will be Kristoff centric.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kristoff couldn't help thinking about the Princess he had just met in Arendelle that day. He hadn't even known someone like her even existed. The way she just waltzed up to him, a complete stranger without a care in the world. She was fearless, warm and rather talkative, which he actually kind of liked. _I'll look for her tomorrow. I should get to know her a little better._

He had been so engrossed in his own dreamy thoughts he hadn't been aware of the billowing mass of cloud hovering over the north mountain. "Looks like the weather is coming in really bad Sven," Kristoff informed his reindeer as they headed up the mountain. "We'd better take shelter soon," he then added before hurrying the animal along.

As the sled ploughed on through the deep snow Kristoff thought he heard a shriek in the distance, followed by a loud roar. "What was that?" The reindeer halted to a stop, as Kristoff nervously glanced around. He grabbed his flaming torch waving it unceremoniously in front of him. In the distance, to his horror he could see some trees completely obliterated before his very eyes as the force of snow began rocketing towards them. He immediately whipped on the reins. "Go Sven!"

Upon his masters orders Sven propelled himself forward as fast his legs would carry him. He swerved in out of trees whilst narrowly avoiding rocks along the path.

"Faster Sven!" Kristoff's voice took on a more urgent tone as the powder cloud was almost upon them. "Over there!" Kristoff instructed the reindeer to change direction allowing them entry into a large cave. Once safely inside Sven grounded to a halt and Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief.

Sven panted heavily as Kristoff gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "That was too close Sven, I wonder what could have caused it?" For once his faithful friend didn't have an answer. "Well looks like we're staying here tonight." He grabbed the small sack from his sled offering Sven a carrot which he began munching on.

Once the avalanche had subsided Kristoff sauntered over to the mouth of the cave staring at the freshly fallen snow. "Hey boy it's getting cold in here, I'm going to see if I can find some wood so I can get a fire going. I won't be gone long I promise." Sven just grunted in acknowledgment before settling down on the ground.

Kristoff cautiously stepped outside holding the blazing torch. He searched the immediate area, manging to scrape together a few twigs that were mixed in with the snow. As he stretched down to pick up one more, he felt something grab his almost leaped backwards as his hand made contact with something very cold, but human like. _A hand. _

He instinctively threw the torch down which he quickly regretted when the flame was extinguished by the snow. _Just great._ Falling to his knees Kristoff began digging furiously in the snow. If there was indeed a person buried underneath he had to get them out quickly. As he dug down deeper his hand brushed against another body part, a head. He brushed away more snow to reveal eyes, nose, then mouth, and then eventually uncovering a whole head. Kristoff gasped when he saw that it was a man buried underneath all this snow.

He continued working through the snow, but even with his thick sheep skinned gloves covering his hands they were becoming more and more numb until he was rapidly loosing all feeling in his fingers. Eventually though he was able to reach under the mans shoulders tugging him harder until he was free. Kristoff collapsed onto the ground utterly exhausted and shivering violently. He hadn't even had the energy to check to see if the man was alive or not.

The stranger was on his feet in a flash, immediately checking himself over for any signs of damage. He sighed in relief when he found he was still in one piece. Brushing the excess snow from his body he gazed around feeling a little angry at how he had allowed himself to be in this little predicament. _I am a powerful evil sorcerer, at least I will be when I get my damn powers back. I'm not some weak pathetic human, _he reminded himself.

"Hey you there?" Kristoff called to the individual standing there glowering. He was surprised and rather shocked to see this man had recovered so easily.

_Pitiful human, although he kind of did help me out of a tight spot. I guess I can spare his life for now. _He walked over to where Kristoff was sitting, smiling nonchalantly. "I owe you my gratitude kind sir." _Being this pleasant to a human sickens me, but for now I will play my part._

"Your welcome," Kristoff replied as he gingerly stood up coughing. He knew he had to get back into the relatively warm cave. This prolonged exposure was having a severe adverse effect on his health. He turned his attention back to the unknown man. "I'm not sure what you're doing up here on the mountain, but whatever the reason you can't stay out here all night, you'll freeze to death. There's a cave over there, once I get a fire going it'll be warm enough to take shelter in until the morning."

The stranger nodded before he realized something was missing. "My knapsack. Did you recover my knapsack?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No just you I'm afraid."

"I have to find it!" The stranger announced sternly.

"But it could be anywhere," Kristoff replied, suspecting it was long gone.

The strangers voice took on a more omnious tone. "It's extremely important that I find it. Now I can do it with or without your help." His eyes darkened as he began hunting around the area.

Kristoff's body was on the verge of collapse but he helped search for the knapsack regardless. After what seemed like hours of more digging around in the snow he finally caught sight of it lying half buried a little further up the mountain. He grabbed the handle releasing it from the fresh powder.

"Give it to me!" The stranger barked gruffly.

Kristoff almost jumped out of his skin as the man appeared beside him. He hadn't even heard him approach. "What are you trying to do man, give me a heart attack."

The stranger grinned. "Not really my style. Now hand it over."

He wasn't sure why, but Kristoff had an uneasy feeling about this man, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Okay sure, here you go."

Once the stranger had the knapsack back in his possession his features evidently softened. "Now you were saying something about a cave."

Kristoff was still a little distrustful of the stranger, but nevertheless he led him back to the cave. Once inside he greeted Sven who was looking a little worried. "It's okay boy, I'm back see, and I've even brought a friend."_ If I can call him that._

As soon the stranger entered behind him, Sven gave a loud growl whilst baring his teeth.

The stranger flinched. "It seems your little pet here doesn't like me too much."

Kristoff reassured him. "He's just wary of strangers that's all." He handed Sven another carrot. "It's only until morning so be nice," he told the reindeer.

"I view animals as having better instincts then humans could ever have, wouldn't you agree. I mean for survival they have to hunt, even toying with their prey upon capture. But the one thing they do not do is kill for fun." He could see the confusion etched on Kristoff's face so he quietened down. "Well I'm just saying."

"I guess you could say that," Kristoff concurred as he began preparing the fire. Now he finally had chance to eye up this man more diligently. He was dressed elegantly, looked well groomed, well as good as could be for someone who had just been buried under a few feet of snow, and he did seem well spoken, yet he was still uncomfortable. He thought it better to shrug it off, at this moment in time he didn't look to be dangerous. Once he got the fire started and the flames were dancing visibly in front of the three companions Kristoff thought he'd better introduce himself. "I'm Kristoff by the way."

"Zanian," the stranger said as he kindly introduced himself.

"Zanian? What kind of name is that?"

Zanian's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you should learn some manners!"

Not wishing to provoke him further Kristoff quickly apologized. The two men were then silent momentarily until Kristoff pressed on. "So Zanian who exactly are you? And how did you end up in these mountains?"

_Pesky nosy human. Grrrr! _"I'm just a weary traveler from the east who has been walking for days. After heading into the mountains I became a little disorientated, losing my sense of direction. And then that avalanche took me completely by surprise."

"So where are you heading?" Kristoff asked calmly.

"Arendelle."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Arendelle?"

Zanian smirked. "So you know the place?"

"Yes of course I know it. You see I deliver ice for a living, so I head down to Arendelle two maybe three times a week. As a matter of fact I'll be riding down tomorrow, so if you have business there I'd be happy for you to accompany me."

Zanian's gazed into Kristoff's eyes as if peering into his very soul. "You like a girl there don't you?"

"Huh? How did you know that?" Kristoff asked, shifting nervously.

"Lucky guess," he chimed. "So who is she then, this girl?"

Kristoff was nervous talking about this in front of Zanian, after all he was still a stranger.

"So tell me?" Zanian questioned, a little more determinedly.

"Well actually she's not just any girl," he admitted truthfully. "She's a Princess."

"A Princess you say?" Zanian squealed, he was even more curious now.

"Of course not that I've got any kind of chance with her," Kristoff replied sadly "But her name is Anna. I only just met her today but she is...well amazing."

"Hmmm, so this Princess, does she happen to have a sister?"

Kristoff couldn't help but notice how Zanian had taken a sudden interest in the royal family. "As a matter of fact she does, Queen Elsa."

"Queen Elsa," Zanian repeated contentedly. "So you know her?"

Kristoff just shrugged. "No not really, but if she is anything like her sister then I guess she has to be pretty."

Zanians face lit up. "Oh more then just pretty. Divine, goddess like. Purity in it's purest form."

"Well I'm not sure about that. As I said I've never layed eyes on her personally. Besides the Princess is much more my type. She's free-spirited, kind and delightfully cute."

_ Oh please! _Human emotions sickened him. He had no time for them. _Besides once my master is awakened he will wipe all you puny humans from existence. _Right now though he would feign innocence. "Well Kristoff. I Zanian would just like to thank you for the help you have given me so far." He attempted a weak smile. "And I look forward to traveling to Arendelle with you tomorrow."

Kristoff nodded before yawning. "I'm a little tired. We should get some well earned rest, we'll need to leave at dawn."

As soon as he was sure Kristoff was asleep Zanian reached into his knapsack and pulled out the dagger. He felt a compulsion like never before. _F__ilthy human I could slit his throat right now in his sleep, but then again... where would be the fun in that. _He would bide his time...maybe toy with him a little, until he was no longer useful.

* * *

**Well review and let me know what you think... Next chap Kristoff & Zanian will arrive in Arendelle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I couldn't help but name Elsa's horse Maximus seeing as Tangled is another of my favorite disney movies!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Elsa! Elsa! wake up!" Anna had woken at the crack of dawn. She hadn't been able to sleep, she was just too excited; excited about this rare opportunity of spending the whole day with her sister.

Elsa grumbled as she felt Anna tugging at the bed sheets. "Go away Anna, I'm trying to sleep."

Anna ignored her sisters obvious annoyance at being woken so early, instead stalking over to the large oak wardrobe where she proceeded to rummage through Elsa's attire. "So which dress do you want to wear today?" She picked out the first one. "This blue one?" She picked out the next one. "Or this blue one? Or this-" _Wow I never realized this but Elsa sure has a lot of blue dresses._

Elsa sat up rubbing her eyes. "Anna what are you doing?"

Anna just stared at her sister. "Picking you out an outfit of course. I thought there would be more of a colorful selection but for some reason you seem to favor blue. Actually come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen you wearing any other color besides blue... even when we were kids."

Elsa clambered out of bed grabbing the dress Anna had been holding. "I've just always been fascinated by the color blue, it kind of reminds me-"

"Of what?" Anna interjected.

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Actually I'm not really sure."

Anna smiled. "Well you look good in anything Elsa, but that one is perfect."

Elsa started to undress. She was about to slip her night gown off when she paused momentarily noticing Anna hadn't made any attempt to leave the room. "Uh hum," she coughed.

Anna giggled realizing that was her cue to leave. "Oh right, so I'll just leave you to it then. Let me know when you're done, that way we can have breakfast and then be on our way."

Once Anna had left the room Elsa flopped back down on the bed. She was visibly shaking and her head was still pounding, but hearing the excitement in her sisters voice and the look of enthusiasm on her face, she knew there was no way she could say no. She quickly dressed, re-styled her french braid and then headed downstairs to meet Anna.

* * *

Kristoff peeked open one eye as he heard the sound of Zanian muttering to himself whilst holding onto a vial of purple liquid. He sat up wearily, a little more tired then usual. For some reason he hadn't managed to sleep a wink. He had been constantly disturbed by Zanian's obvious shifting around the entire night. He was also subconsciously wondering if his companion was going to murder him in his sleep and rob him of all his worldly goods, namely his precious sled.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Kristoff asked yawning heavily.

Zanian turned to Kristoff. "I find sleep rather inconsequential. Besides it was more fun to watch you sleep. Do you know you snore loudly and talk a lot."

Kristoff instantly blushed red. "I do?"

"Yes you do. And do you know what you were saying?"

"No, not really."

"You were saying the name Anna over and over again."

Kristoff could feel his cheeks burning red hot now. "I wasn't..was I?"

"Hmm, it seems this Princess must really of had an effect on you if she's even beginning to invade your dreams now," he explained in an almost witty manner.

Kristoff already riddled with embarrassment decided to change the subject. "So what is that?" He asked referring to the liquid Zanian was carefully holding.

"Oh this? It's just a tonic I picked up on my travels...But you know you really shouldn't be so nosy. Sometimes the less you know the better."

_This guy is really freaking me out. I can't wait to be rid of him once we get to Arendelle. _"Well I suppose we'd better get going then."

Zanian nodded. "Yes lets."

* * *

"So what do you wanna do first?" Anna asked Elsa after they had eaten.

Elsa thought for a moment. _What can we do? Usually my days consist of council meetings, signing documents and writing numerous letters. There is no fun in that at all, just the daily duties of being the Queen._

"So...?" Anna waited with baited breath for an answer.

"I'm sorry Anna," Elsa apologized, watching as her sister sat there gleaming in anticipation.

Elsa just shrugged. "Anything you want, I'm not fussy."

"Horseriding it is then," Anna said tugging on Elsa's arm.

"Well I'm not sure I'm dressed for-"

Anna cut her off. "C'mon don't worry about that. Anyways I've already had Kai ready the horses."

Elsa finally agreed as she followed her sister out of the castle.

Once both sisters were at the stables Kai signaled for a young stable boy by the name of Johan to bring out the horses. They were both well groomed, saddled and looked raring to go. "Here you are your Majesty. I think you'll find Maximus here quite satisfactory."

Elsa patted the animal, his shiny white coat glistening in the sunlight. She then rubbed him behind the ear which he obviously enjoyed as Maximus whinnied in a friendly response, nuzzling up to the Queen.

"And here is Lancelot your Highness," Kai said as he handed the reins to Anna.

"Thank you Kai." Anna took the time to smooth her horse affectionately.

Kai bowed in front of the two royal sisters. "Johan will be over there if you need anything," he concluded before heading back to the castle.

They both nodded before mounting their horses. "Now keep your back straight Elsa," Anna advised Elsa in a warm tone. "Otherwise you'll be achy for days."

As much as she appreciated he sister's advice, it wasn't like she didn't know how to ride. I mean she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a horse, but somehow she must have been. She had after all given a name to her horse and he did seem to recognize her enough in order to give her his complete trust. "It's okay Anna I think I'll be fine."

Once out in the grassy fields behind the castle Anna felt exhilarated. "C'mon Elsa I'll race you. Soon both sisters were galloping through the fresh flowers and feeling the wind rushing at their faces.

"This so nice, wouldn't you agree Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "It feels so good to be able to experience this freedom for just one day."

* * *

"So this is Arendelle," Zanian asked Kristoff as they rolled into the kingdom.

Kristoff nodded. "Yes it is."

Zanian eyes flitted around. "It's not exactly what I imagined, but I'll guess it will do. I'm not planning on staying long anyway."

Kristoff was about the ask another question, but he quickly tightened his lips. Zanian hadn't exactly been forthcoming in volunteering too much information so instead he prepared to bid his farewell. "So I guess it's time to say goodbye then."

Zanian retrieved his knapsack from the sled. "Yes I believe it is...but I'm sure we'll cross paths again in the near future."

Kristoff thought he almost saw a glint of malice in the older mans eyes but he quickly shrugged it off. "Yes maybe." As he watched Zanian stroll off Kristoff patted the reindeer. "You know Sven, I have a bad feeling about him."

Sven nodded his head and growled as if agreeing with his friend.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea just to hang around for a while." He folded his arms and leant against Sven. "It may even give me a chance to see Princess Anna again."

Sven rolled his eyes, but Kristoff just stood there swooning.

As Zanian watched the townspeople going about their daily business he felt a pang of guilt. A small inkling of pity that these good citizens really had no idea what was to come. _Now this is not the time to get sentimental. _He only had one thing on his mind as he breezily headed towards the castle gates. _Now remember first impressions are everything._

On his approach the guards stopped him immediately. "Halt who goes there? State your business," they blared, their swords at the ready.

Zanian composed himself. "Forgive me. My name is Zanian, Prince Zanian and I'm here to see the Queen."

One of the guards spoke again. "What business do you have with the Queen?"

"I am here to deliver a letter, from my dear father, the King."

The two guards looked at each other before allowing Zanian to pass through. "We'll escort you to the castle."

_Well that was far too easy. Just spin them any ole tale and I'm in! What numbskulls does the Queen have working for her? _He confidently followed the two guards until they were met by Kai who greeted them at the castle entrance.

The guards halted as Kai questioned them. "Who do we have here?"

"Master Kai, sir. This man says he has a letter for her Majesty, Queen Elsa."

Kai stepped forward. "Is this true?"

"Yes kind sir. I am Prince Zanian and I bring a letter from my father, the King."

Kai held out his hand. "Well if you would just hand it over... Prince...Zanian. I will see that her Majesty receives it."

Zanian growled silently. "I'm sorry, but my father told me I should deliver it to her personally."

Kai cast a look of mistrust at the man standing before him. He had watched over Elsa from the day she was born. He had become quite the father figure after the loss of her parents. His instincts were that of being mildly overprotective so if he needed to be more vigilant with these matters, then so be it.

Zanian clenched his fist at his side. He could crush this mans skull with just one flick of his wrist, he had no time for this. However before he could protest further he heard voices, sweet sounding voices along with the sound of trotting hooves. _Could that be-_

Kai relaxed as the Queen and Princess came into view. "Your Majesty I didn't expect-"

"Anna and I were just going to take a ride into the mountains," Elsa announced, until she caught sight of Zanian standing there. Elsa suddenly felt rather uncomfortable and so did Maximus.

Anna's horse trotted forward but stalled when his eyes met those of Zanian's. He suddenly became very nervous, snorting loudly whilst swishing his tail rapidly. Lancelot's ears were pinned back flat and he was pawing with his front feet. Anna fought to keep him calm by using a soothing voice "It's okay boy." Then without warning Lancelot reared himself. "Whoa boy!" Anna cried.

Elsa could only watch as her sister's horse, in obvious distress reared itself up on its hind legs. "Anna!" She was panicking now, her heart thumping in her chest.

Kai tried in vain to grab Lancelot's reins, but it was no use. The animal was too powerful and if Kai had gotten any closer he surely would have been trampled.

Zanian stood there unnerving. _Well this could certainly work in my favour. Establish trust is always a good thing._

Anna fought desperately to hold on as the horse came down hard jolting her sideways. "Lancelot please!"

Seeing her sister in imminent danger was causing Elsa's fear to come bubbling to the surface. Suddenly she felt her body becoming extremely cold, yet she wasn't shivering like before. Her hands glowed white as frost rapidly creeped over them. Elsa's eyes widened in terror. Her emotions were so tangled in a mixture of shock and surprise that instinctively she let go of the reins and slid sideways off the saddle. Luckily Kai was there to steady her down. "It's okay your Majesty I've got you."

As Zanian stepped closer to the frightened animal, it reared itself again, this time thrashing its head to and fro more wildly. Anna's grip loosened on the reins and she felt herself being throw backwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead she landed into a pair of strong arms. "It's a good job I caught you." Zanian said as he held her in his arms.

Anna caught her breath as she stared up into the stranger's emerald green eyes and smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Elsa rushed over to Anna embracing her tightly. Immediately the ice that had covered her hands dissipated and warmth returned to her body. "Oh Anna I was so worried." She tilted her head to Zanian mouthing _Thank you._

Zanian just nodded. "Your welcome."

Once the horse were under control Johan had agreed to take them back to the stables and Kai insisted he take the sisters back to the castle.

"Kai please make sure..." Elsa then remembered she didn't even know this stranger's name.

"Zanian." He bowed politely. "Prince Zanian."

Elsa bowed slightly before introducing herself. "Queen Elsa, and you've already met my sister Princess Anna."

"It's a pleasure," Zanian said as proceeded to kiss both sisters on the back of their hands

Anna at having his lips make contact with her skin giggled nervously, whilst Elsa felt a strange tingling feeling inside of her. She pulled her hand back as Zanian made note of her reservedness.

"Come Prince Zanian." As Elsa invited him inside, Kai remained overly suspicious of this character.

"Are you sure your Majesty?" Kai asked, hoping to dissuade her.

"Of course Kai. We owe him our gratitude. He just saved my sisters life."

* * *

**Please let me know thoughts so far...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I would appreciate any feedback as not really sure how I'm doing on this.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Kristoff sauntered back to his sled, he felt miserable. Not only had he not been able to sell as much ice as he would have liked, but he was rather disheartened that he hadn't seen Anna around either.

Sven drooped his eyes in sadness as he shared in Kristoff's disappointment.

Kristoff stroked the reindeer. "I know boy, but really what was I expecting? How could I have thought someone like her would be interested in someone like me? I mean she's a Princess and well look at me, I'm just some gruff looking peasant who sells ice for a living."

Sven groaned again. "Don't feel bad for me Sven, at least I got the chance to see her, even if it was just one time." Trying to put the Princess out of his mind was much harder then he thought it would have been. It was crazy, they had after all only met briefly that one day, but for some strange reason he felt like he had lost something that was never his to begin with.

As he sat there pondering this thoughts two village ladies walked past him. They seemed to be in deep conversation, whispering about the Princess and something about an accident. His ears instantly pricked up. _What are they saying?_ He decided to inconspicuously follow them, he needed to know what they were talking about.

_**"So what were you saying about the Princess?**" _he heard one of the women ask.

The other woman then replied. _**Well according to my friends brother who is with the Queen's royal guard, the Princess was involved in some kind of accident earlier this morning.**_

He felt his stomach churn. _She is okay though, right? _The thought that any harm could have befallen her terrified him. "Erm are you talking about Princess Anna?" He asked, not caring if he was rudely interrupting their conversation.

The seemingly older of the two women turned to him, eyeing him up suspiciously, until she smiled softly. "Yes I was dear. Why? Are you acquainted with her?"

"No...well actually... yes," he stuttered. "I just met her yesterday, but when I heard you mention an accident I was...well concerned."

The two women then turned back to one another talking in low whispers, until the same woman finally turned her attention back to him. "Oh you dear boy. Well the way I heard it is the Queen and Princess were out horseriding early this morning, and for reason which nobody really knows the Princess' horse just bolted and she was thrown clean off.

_Thrown off? Was it serious?_ "Was she hurt?" He then inquired in a more shaky voice.

"Luckily not, all thanks to that Prince."

The younger of the two women then chirped in. "Oh yes. What did you say his name was again? Something beginning with Z. Was it Zany?... Zaza?"

"It was Zanian. Prince Zanian," her friend corrected, almost drooling at the sound of his name.

Kristoff hitched a breath. "Excuse me? Did you say Prince Zanian?"

The older woman was too busy relishing in adoration to confirm his question.

"Hey!" Kristoff waved at her attempting to gain her attention once more.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. Yes I did."

Without hesitation Kristoff immediately raced back to his sled. By the time he reached it his heart was racing and he was out of breath. _Prince Zanian? He didn't say anything about being a Prince. As a matter of fact he never stated he was in Arendelle to see the Queen or the Princess. Was that why he seemed so interested in them?_ "You know what Sven? I think there is something untoward going on here. I mean he told me he was just a traveler, and a very mysterious traveler if you ask me. Now he's a Prince doing heroic deeds. Well I don't buy it, not for one minute. _I have to talk to the Queen._

* * *

As soon as Anna was safely back in the castle, Elsa had kindly asked Gerda their maid to draw her sister a warm bath. Anna had been glad for the long soak, but not so much for Elsa's orders afterwards, virtually demanding that she should rest. She had thought about protesting but she knew she wouldn't win against Elsa's insistence so she had reluctantly agreed.

Elsa watched as her sister slept soundly. She smoothed the back of hand against her sister's forehead. As she watched her hand glide over her sister's soft skin, she gathered her thoughts from the morning, namely what had happened to her. That tingly sensation, that icy cold feeling, that mild semblance of power which had seemingly manifested itself by her heightened emotional state. She couldn't exactly explain it, but it was a feeling like no other.

Anna stirred, although she didn't open her eyes. "Elsa are you there?" She asked, subconsciously aware of the presence next to her.

Elsa then began soothingly stroking her sisters face. "Yes Anna, I'm here."

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was bathed in bright sunlight causing her to squint slightly. "How long have I been asleep?"

The Queen glanced over at the clock tick tocking away in the corner. "Almost three hours."

Anna shot up. "Three hours, really?" Elsa just nodded.

"Have you been here the entire time?" The young Princess quizzed.

Elsa smiled. "Yes of course."

"Do you enjoy watching me sleep or something?" Anna then asked curiously.

Elsa grasped her sister's hand. "It's just comforting to know you're okay, that's all."

Anna returned a small smile. "Well I'm fine Elsa." She pushed the covers off of her, but Elsa grabbed her arms gently pushing her back down.

"You should continue to rest."

Anna pushed her sisters hands away from her. "I'm fine Elsa, stop fussing," she spat in a raised tone.

Elsa was a little taken back at Anna's obvious annoyance. "Am I not allowed to fuss or be worried? You could have been killed."

Anna folded her arms in a huffed look. "But I wasn't. Now I'd really like to get out of here, if you don't mind."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Elsa argued.

"Why do you always have to be so bossy?" Anna countered.

Elsa hated this much tension between them. "Because I'm your big sister, and the Queen."

_Yes, don't I know it. _Anna relaxed a little. "Yeah I guess you are, but that doesn't mean you have the right to treat me like a child."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elsa stood up and turned to leave until she heard Anna speak once more.

"I do love you Elsa."

"Me too."_ More then you know._

* * *

"I hope you're enjoying my hospitality Prince Zanian," Elsa asked after she had found the mysterious Prince in the library drinking some tea.

As soon as Zanian watched her enter the room, he felt it. The power he held that had been somehow weakened, began to surge. The closer the Queen came to him, the stronger he felt. Although something bothered him immensely, he couldn't feel her powers as much as he would have hoped. They should be in full force by now, but somehow they weren't. _The Queen obviously doesn't know about her powers. And if she doesn't know about them she can't embrace them, and if she can't embrace them she sure isn't going to know how to use them. _"Queen Elsa." He bowed again.

"No need for that, and really you can address me as Elsa."

"Well then Elsa, you can call me Zanian."

"Okay then. So Zanian what brings you Arendelle?"

"Actually I came to see you, but before I get into that I just wanted to let you in on a little secret."

"Oh?" she muttered inquisitively.

"Yes you see I kind of told your guards, and that other fella that I was here to deliver a letter...but I-I lied."

"I see." She at least appreciated his honesty.

"You see I was riding through the mountains when I was caught in a blizzard. _Well that is __half the truth_. My horse was tragically killed and I lost some of my belongings, including all of my official documents. So I thought that if I turned up and couldn't prove who I was then the guards would never let me in to see you."

"I'm actually glad you turned up when you did. If you hadn't have been there Anna could have been seriously hurt, or worse. I'm not even sure what made Lancelot act like that. Anna has been caring for that horse since he was a young colt. He's always been extremely loyal and friendly, but something must have spooked him enough to endanger her life in that way."

"So the Princess, is she well?" Zanian asked with a feigned hint of concern.

"Stubborn, as usual, but she's fine. I think it'll be a while before she gets back on a horse though."

Zanian studied the Queen closely. She obviously had a very close relationship with her sister, a strong sisterly bond. _It will be almost a shame for that bond to be severed ..permanently._

"Look if you want, you can stay in the castle for as long as necessary," she offered. "I can have one of the maids prepare a room, unless of course you need to be on your way."

_Don't accept Zanian. Don't get attached._ _I am the enemy, in order to gain trust I have to deceive them, all of them. This woman is no different. She serves a purpose nothing more. _"Well if you insist your Majesty. I guess an extra day wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"You don't understand I have to speak with the Queen immediately!" Kristoff had been demanding to see Elsa for what seemed like forever. The guards weren't listening to him, only adding to his frustration. "Look I think the Queen or Princess is in danger." He wasn't entirely sure if it was, but with that admittance they surely would have to listen to him now.

Yet still they stood there unfazed. The guard on the left even offering up an explanation of his own. "Do you know how many crackpots come here making threats towards the Queen. Dozens in fact. Most have been on the ale, others just come seeking attention. Why should you be any different?"

_So threats have been made towards the Queen before? And these twits have just fobbed them off. Does the Queen even know about this? _"Because I'm not a crackpot and I can assure you I haven't been drinking any ale."

The second guard chimed in. "Do you also know how many people say that too? Now if you don't leave this instant the only one who will in be danger is you my good friend. The guard then unsheathed his sword trying to look menacing. Now I won't tell you again, Queen Elsa is not to be disturbed, even less then by a commoner like yourself."

_I've just told them that the Queens life is in danger and they're threatening me! _"Look there may have been a guy who turned up today. Blonde hair, green eyes, dresses quite smartly. Apparently he calls himself a Prince. Well I think he's dangerous. And you're going to burn in hell if you don't do anything about it."

"The two guards looked at each other, finally relenting. "Come with us," they both said simultaneously.

Elsa watched from the balcony of the throne room as the two guards escorted Kristoff through the grounds. _Who's this? _she hurried down to meet with the guards.

"Your Majesty. We're sorry to bother you but this commoner from the village says he needs to speak with you. He claims it's urgent."

Kristoff was almost lost for words as he was brought in front of the Queen. She was nothing like he imagined she'd be. Although there were similarities between the Queen and Anna, that's where the resemblance ended. The Queen he couldn't help but notice was strikingly regal and extremely beautiful.

"Guards this man is unarmed and poses no threat. I demand you release him immediately!" Her voice was commanding, authoritative.

"Yes your Majesty." They released their grip and Kristoff nursed his sore arms.

"What is your name?" Her voice was much softer now.

"Kristoff, your Majesty." He had no idea how he should be addressing her, or if he should bow, but he did so anyway.

"So Kristoff, what brings you to see me?"

Kristoff was lost for words. "Erm ...erm well it's about Zanian."

Elsa eyes widened. "You mean Prince Zanian?

"Yes him. Well I met him yesterday and I think you are being fooled."

"Fooled?" She challenged pensively

"What I mean to say is, I don't believe he is who he says he is."

* * *

**Okay starting next chapter things will get a little darker**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I would like to thank everyone who has favored, followed or have been kind enough to review. It means a lot as I've tried to put a lot of thought and effort into this.**

**Any feedback is appreciated. **

**Things will start to get a little darker from now on, it probably won't be too intense for at least a couple of chapters but just a warning. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Elsa had invited Kai to join them in the council room. He was actually glad he had been invited to attend this little meeting, after all he was still feeling unnerved about this so called Prince.

"So Kristoff," Elsa began once they were seated. "Would you mind telling me how you came to be in contact with Prince Zanian."

Kristoff just gazed at the Queen. She was so elegant, so calm.

Kai balled his fist over his mouth and coughed hoping to steer Kristoff's attention back to more important matters.

As if on cue Kristoff jolted. "Oh yes, right." Then he began to recount the events from the previous day. About the avalanche, finding Zanian, and their conversation regarding the Queen and Princess.

Elsa listened intensively, but after he had concluded his story she felt nothing Kristoff had told her proved anything.

"So Kristoff, what makes you think he isn't a Prince? Perhaps he was just trying to hide his true self. I mean would you be willing to tell some random stranger that you're a Prince."

Kristoff shook his head. "I guess not, but he told me he was traveling from the east and he got lost in the mountains. Besides all that he was just acting all mysterious, and seemed to take quite a interest in you and Princess Anna.. but particularly you Queen Elsa."

Kai took in a sharp silent breath. _I knew it. __When I get hold of that scoundrel, so help me God._

Her eyes widened, but she maintained her composure. "Why would Prince Zanian be interested in me?"

"I'm not sure your Majesty." And that was the Gods honest truth.

Kai placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, which he noticed were rather tense. "In light of what Kristoff here has told us though, it might be wise to be cautious. Perhaps, if I may suggest we gather some information about the Prince."

She nodded slowly. "You're right Kai, but just remember he saved my sister's life. He didn't have to, but he did, so somehow I feel indebted to him."

Kai bowed. "Of course your Majesty. I understand."

Elsa stood to leave. "Thank you Kristoff. I appreciate you coming to me with this matter and I'll be sure to take it on board, but as I'm sure you'll understand we can take it from here."

Kristoff bowed to Elsa before he was escorted out by Kai. As the three of them strolled down the hallway his eyes shifted to the Princess coming towards them from the opposite direction. His cheeks started burning, his heart missed a beat and those fluttery feelings returned to his stomach.

"Kristoff?" Anna quickened her pace. He was the last person she expected to see. "What are you doing here?"

"Anna, do you know this man?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I do. We met yesterday," she informed her sister as she bubbled with excitement.

Elsa swallowed nervously. "You never said you met with a man."

Anna was too preoccupied to answer her straightaway, until she becames aware of her sister's cold steel gaze.

"I was going to tell you when I got back. But then you were so busy and I didn't want to disturb you, because I know how you get when you're trying to work-"

Elsa motioned for Anna to cease talking. "Well no matter, Kristoff here was just leaving."

Anna tried to hide the anger in her eyes. "May I at least speak with him!?"

"Five minutes then Anna." The Queen then signaled for Kai to leave the two of them alone.

"Wow your sister is pretty. What I meant to say is, she's pretty strict."

Anna lightly chuckled. "And annoying, bossy, and...kind, generous and.. well just being my big sister, and of course the Queen, which she never lets me forget." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So why are you here?"

Kristoff was unsure of whether he should say anything to Anna about his suspicions about Zanian. It wasn't like Elsa believed him completely, so why should Anna. She was probably reeling from excitement at him coming to her rescue like a knight in shining armor.

He tore his gaze away from her. "Nothing really."

"Oh come on. You did not just risk life and limb coming here with just nothing." Anna leant in closer. "Hmmm?"

"I heard about the accident that's all. After our chance meeting yesterday I was worried. I was just expressing my concern."

"So that's it?" She lingered closely, waiting.

Kristoff relented. "Okay it's about Prince Zanian." As soon as the name rolled off his tongue Kristoff glanced over Anna's shoulder to see the man himself strolling towards them. "Hey is there somewhere we can go a little more private?" He inquired in a small whisper.

Anna smiled before extending her hand to Kristoff. "Yes there is, and it's my favorite place to go."

Zanian gazed across as Anna led Kristoff away and they disappeared down the hall. _Tell her whatever you want mountain boy. She isn't going to believe you. _

* * *

Moments later Kristoff and Anna were strolling through the gardens. Anna could tell he was tense. "So what seems to be troubling you Kristoff?"

Before he knew what was happening he was squeezing her hand gently, and she made no attempt to remove it. "You were right, I didn't just come to ask about the accident," he confessed. "I came to see Queen Elsa. You see I had important information regarding Prince Zanian."

"What about him? Because if this is about what happened with my horse, I can assure you it was just an accident. My horse got scared and I fell."

Kristoff pulled her down onto a nearby bench. "Horses don't generally get scared for no reason though, do they? I mean as a competent rider you should know that more then anyone." It was no point him dwelling on the incident though. Anna would of course never think bad about her savior. "Actually this really hasn't got anything to do with accident. I think Zanian's lying to you. I don't think he's a Prince at all. I thinks he's posing as one just so he can get close to your sister."

"C'mon Kristoff, that's crazy."

"Is it? Because he was acting very strangely when I ran into him yesterday, after I left you. As I already told your sister, I found him in the mountains buried under a few feet of snow. When I dug him out he just got right up. He didn't seem to be suffering the effects of hypothermia or frostbite, he was actually more concerned with finding his knapsack, which actually brings me to the next thing.

When I was trying to sleep I saw Zanian pull out a bottle of liquid from it. When I questioned him about what it was he just said it was a tonic, but he was holding it like it was something extremely precious. Oh and on top of all that Sven was very uncomfortable around him, and he actually likes most people."

Noting the hint of anxiety in Kristoff's voice she chose to give him the benefit of the doubt. "So you really think he's hiding something?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yes I do."

Anna sighed before offering up a reasonable solution. "So let me talk to Zanian."

Kristoff scowled at her in disapproval. "No way Anna! He could be dangerous."

Anna blushed at his obvious concern, but she could handle herself. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now why don't we go and find that adorable little reindeer of yours and put him in the stables. You can stay there too if you'd like. I mean I would offer you a room at the castle but you know Elsa, if she knew you were staying there then sheesh!"

Kristoff accepted her offer. "The stables will be perfect."

* * *

When Anna arrived back at the castle she went looking for Zanian. She needed answers only if to ease her own suspicions aswell as Kristoff's. She hated secrets. It didn't matter how much you tried to keep them hidden or concealed, the truth always came out in the end, usually when the damage had already been done.

She met up with Kai in the great hall where he was already preparing for dinner. "Kai? Have you happened to have seen Zanian or Elsa this evening?"

Kai nodded. "Yes your Highness. Prince Zanian and your sister went for a stroll." _Much to my own disapproval._ "But they should be back shortly."

"Thank you Kai." It was then she had an idea. _If Kristoff insists Zanian is hiding something, then let's go find out shall we? _Anna took off, bounding up the staircase and along the hall until she reached Zanian's room. Her eyes flitted around making sure no-one would see her, and then when it was deemed safe to do so she slipped quietly inside.

* * *

Elsa and Zanian were both laughing loudly when they entered the castle.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," Kai greeted, surprised to see the Queen enjoying herself so much.

"Prince Zanian was just telling me some embarrassing stories from back home." She regained her regal stance realizing she was back in the castle and needed to act appropriately.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the Prince. "I see your Majesty. Well I'm glad Prince Zanian could keep you well entertained whilst in his company. Anyway I'm just to inform you that dinner will be served shortly."

"Has my sister returned yet?" Elsa then asked her loyal servant.

"Yes your Majesty, a short time ago actually." Kai then replied.

"Good." Elsa then led Zanian towards the great hall, Kai's eyes never leaving his as he followed the Queen.

The_ only entertainment I can imagine is personally gouging out your eyes with my fingers, then taking off your head and mounting it on a stick. Disgusting pig! _It was then he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hey Elsa, I've just got to see to something in my room, but I will be back in time for dinner."

* * *

Anna glanced around the room. It was pretty uninteresting. Apart from a bed, a dresser and a large wardrobe, it was pretty dismal. She sauntered over the dresser and opened the drawers but found them to be empty. Then she turned back towards the bed and noticed the knapsack which Kristoff had mentioned peeking out from under the bed partially hidden by the frame. She reached down and pulled it out before laying it onto the bed.

She faltered, deciding on whether or not she should take a peek inside. She knew it was wrong, but curiousity was certainly getting the better of her. _After all Kristoff did seem to think his knapsack was extremely important to him._ Shrugging off the apprehension she felt searching through the Princes' things she slowly opened up the bag.

She reached in and pulled out a piece of old parchment which she glanced over. _Doesn't look interesting. _Then almost sliced her finger on the sharp object. _A dagger! Why does he need this? _As she reached in deeper she found the vial of purple liquid Kristoff had warned her about. _What is this for!? _Anna was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the heavy footsteps outside, or the door clicking open.

"Tsk-tsk Princess. Hasn't anyone ever told you how impolite it is to be going through someone else's belongings!" He said with a sneer.

His voice had turned from gentle and kind-hearted into cruel and malevolent. She almost dropped the bottle as he locked the door behind him, before stalking menacingly towards her.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Okay this chapter will be slightly darker so I guess I should warn about minor violence.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

_Hasn't anyone ever told you how impolite it is to go through someone else's belongings. _Those words rang in Anna's ears as she stood there having been confronted by Zanian. Inwardly she was shaking, but she chose to put on a brave face. "Y-your not really a P-Prince are you?" _Kristoff may have been right after all._

"Well it looks like you got me all figured out Princess," Zanian said in a low harsh voice. The helplessness she carried on her expression made him laugh _Oh what a sight! _"But I don't really have to explain myself to a second-rate Princess, who just happened to be in _my_ room, rummaging through _my_ belongings, without _may_ I add, my permission!"

She ignored his intimidating guise. "Are you some kind of alchemist or wizard? Is that why you need all this stuff?"

"Nope," he said simply.

"Then who are you...really?"

"Well if you really must know I am Zanian. Although I prefer the correct term. The great Zanian. Now Princess seeing as I've properly introduced myself. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why you felt the need to be sneaking around in here?"

Anna fumbled for an answer. "I'm s-sorry.. it's j-just-"

"Just what?" His lips curled upwards in a slight snarl. He stalked towards her reaching out his hand and brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "You don't trust me."

"Something like that!" She fumed. _If someone seems too good to be true, then they usually are._

"You know I actually thought it would have been your dear sister who would have been less trusting, I never suspected it would have been you. And even after I saved your life."

"Oh and how convenient that was!" Anna retaliated sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better I would have said it was you who probably caused my horse to act out of control in the first place."

"Now why would you go and say something like that?" Zanian placed a hand over his heart grinning smugly. "That kind of hurts my feelings."

"Because come to think of it Lancelot would never have acted like that, so it wouldn't surprise me if you had something to do with it," she replied in an accusatory tone.

Zanian let out a deep breath in frustration. "Prove it!"

"It doesn't matter once Elsa..." She was immediately cut off mid sentence as she felt her throat constricting. It felt like she was being strangled but strangely there were no hands wrapped around her neck.

"Oh I don't think you want to be telling the Queen about this little encounter do you? It would be an awful shame if she was to discover your battered and bruised body lying dead in your bed come morning."

A sense of despair overwhelmed her as she clawed at her throat, her vision rapidly dimming. Then after several panic-stricken moments she felt relief as the pressure lifted and she was left gasping for air. "W-what do y-you w-want?" She stammered in between raspy breaths.

Zanian grinned manically. "Well that would be telling, wouldn't it? But what I can tell you is that my mission is of too greater importance for you to be running around ruining my plans." He nimbly grabbed the dagger and before she could react he had it positioned at her throat. He held it close, but not close enough to draw blood. "I could kill you right now Princess, so don't test me."

Anna could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was sweating profusely, but she was determined not to show fear. "So why don't you?"

His dark eyes met her frightened blue orbs. "Because sweet cheeks, I'm not here for you...and because I am not altogether evil, consider this a warning. But, if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, and that includes that hillbilly boyfriend of yours, next time I won't be so merciful. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes," Anna slowly nodded as he removed the knife and she was left trembling violently.

Zanian brought his thumb to her bottom lip, brushing over it lightly. "That's a good girl."

* * *

As Elsa sat down to dinner Zanian casually strolled in and took a seat opposite her. "Elsa dear, you look a little fraught, are you feeling well?"

"I thought Anna would have joined us. It's not like her at all to miss dinner."

Zanian had to think of something quickly. "Actually come to think of it I saw the Princess when returning from my room, and she said she wasn't feeling too well."

_Not feeling well. _Elsa immediately rose out of her seat. "I must go to her."

Zanian grabbed her sleeve "Calm down Your Majesty. She also insisted she'd rather not be disturbed until morning...so no need to worry." He pushed the plate closer to her. "Now eat."

"Well I suppose I should respect her wishes then," she said rather reluctantly, before tucking into her food.

They sat in silence. Elsa's eyes drifted across to the Prince who seemed uninterested in the meal that had been prepared. His mind seem to be distant, as if he was contemplating something. "So while we're alone I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, anything Elsa."

"Well a young man turned up earlier today claiming he met you in the mountains after he rescued you from an avalanche. He claims you spent the night with him in a cave and then he gave you a ride here, to Arendelle."

_Just play it cool and feign ignorance. _"He must be mistaken your Majesty. I never encountered such a man on the mountains. Yes I was caught in some kind of storm, but after I lost my horse and some of my belongings I managed to make it down the mountains. I located a lone cabin in which I took refuge, and there I stayed until it was safe to resume travel."

"So you say he's lying then?"

"No not lying, just clearly mistaken. Perhaps the young fella has crossed paths with me at some point, or perhaps I've angered him in a previous life. Who knows. However I can assure you what I tell you is the truth."

_Well he sounds so sincere. Maybe he is telling the truth. _"Of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you."

_She suspects something. Maybe it's time to put an end to this façade. Yes I think it is time to put my plan into action._

* * *

"Kristoff!? Kristoff!?" Anna was approaching one of the empty stalls when she heard the sound of a yukelele and low gruff singing. She pushed open the stable door to find Kristoff engrossed in a tune with Sven.

"Anna!" His face reddened in slight embarrassment. He would have laughed at the situation if it wasn't for the sight of Anna flinging herself into his arms. "Anna?" She was sobbing uncontrollably. "What happened?"

Even Sven looked concerned as he rubbed his head affectionately against the Princess.

As Kristoff did his best to console her he couldn't help but ask if this had something to do with Zanian. After all her last words were to him that she was going to speak with this man. "I take it things didn't go too well."

"Y-you...w-were r-right about him. H-he's been lying all a-along."

Kristoff actually hated that he was right. "So I take it he's not a Prince then?" He tried not to gloat, he didn't want to cause her any more upset.

"It was horrible Kristoff..." And that was when she broke down in his arms and told him exactly what had happened with Zanian.

"HE DID WHAT!" Kristoff boomed in utter contempt. He clenched his fist. "I'll...I'll-"

"Shh keep your voice down!" She implored. "He can't know I've told you."

"But he threatened you Anna. He can't just be allowed to get away with that. What kind of man does that anyway, especially to a girl."

"Look Kristoff, you can't say anything," she pleaded. "You were right he is dangerous, but I've seen what he can do, and believe me he doesn't need his hands to do it."

"We can't just do nothing," he reasoned with her. "Surely you're going to tell Elsa. She can have her guards remove him, can't she?"

"But what if he hurts her?"

Kristoff held her tightly. "I'm more worried about him hurting you right now? I mean you're the one he threatened directly, not your sister."

Anna blinked back tears. "I'll talk to Elsa. I'll make her get rid of him."

"...And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll figure something out..okay?"

He wasn't happy about it, but right now she outranked him in superiority. "Fine!"

* * *

Later that evening Zanian sat quietly in his room, mulling over his plan. He had to study every eventuality. If plan A didn't work he had to have a plan B prepared and fully operational. He glanced at the clock, noting the time, nine thirty. He already knew Elsa went to bed at ten thirty so that would be his time to strike.

Zanian whipped out the dagger from his knapsack. He had almost contemplated hiding it somewhere a little more discreet, but after the scare he had given Anna earlier, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be setting foot in his room any time soon. Now though as he handled the dagger, he felt somewhat exhilarated. He admired its clean, elegant blade, of gleaming metal which was soon to be stained with blood, her blood.

He paced up and down the room, glancing at the clock periodically. He was beyond anticipation, he was glittering with pure elation, especially when he heard the gentle footsteps making their way down the hall. _Ten thirty on the dot. Oh Queenie you are just too predictable. _He concealed the weapon, then pocketing his vial of purple liquid he headed to her room.

Elsa had only just made it inside when she heard the soft knock on the door. "Anna is that you?" She called out. There was no answer, so she called out again. "Anna!" She had just finished lighting up a candle when the knock intensified. "Really Anna," she huffed out loud. She was just about to reach for the handle when the door burst open to reveal Zanian standing there, his hand raised mid level still giving off an illuminating glow.

"Your Majesty! Perhaps it would be courteous in future to actually answer the door when someone knocks for you." With another force of his hand the door slammed shut. _Pretty nifty. _Never had he been so glad to feel his powers slowly returning. _It's all thanks to you Elsa. _The more time he spent close to her seemed to be the key into bringing them back. _Now just to awaken yours._

Elsa stepped back. "How did you-"

"What? Do that?" Zanian gloated with a crooked smile.

"Y-yes that. A-are you a wizard?"

_Wizard! __There is that word again. Why does everyone keep thinking that? _"A wizard," he merely scoffs. _S__o__ inferior. _"Oh Queen Elsa I am so much more then that...and so are you." He took a step towards her, grinning mischievously. "You just don't know it yet."

Elsa's face was a cross between puzzlement and confusion. "I don't know what your talking about, but I think you'd better leave... Guards!"

Zanian inched closer. "Elsa you don't really want to endanger the lives of your guards now do you? Those innocent men may have families."

"What do you want?" Elsa asked as her expression changed from dismay into that of disgust.

He reached into the pocket of his pants and yanked out the vial of bubbling liquid. "You know your sister was already suspicious of me-"

_Anna? _It was then Elsa had feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "What did you do to her?"

Zanian could see her features pale more then usual. "Nothing yet... Although when I caught her in my room earlier today going through my things, I was rather livid. I guess I shouldn't have blamed her though, she had every right to be wary of me, after all looks can be so deceiving." With a wave of his hand he was instantly sporting his original appearance.

Elsa gasped in shock as she slowly backed up, until there was nothing behind her but a solid wall with no place to go. "So who are you and why are you here?"

"Tsk-tsk such a lot of questions, that inquisitive little mind of yours sure is in overdrive right now. Well I guess you deserve answers and I'm more then happy to oblige. I came here for you Queen Elsa. You see; you have a destiny."

"A destiny?"

_Do I have to explain everything. _"You have a power that slumbers inside of you," Zanian explained.

Elsa tried to grasp what he was saying. _Power? _"No I don't!" _There were those strange tingly feelings I felt on my coronation and that day of the accident...but that can't be what he is talking about surely._

"Yes disappointing I know," he sighed. "You see when I first came here I had expected you to have fully embraced your powers, but obviously I had been very wrong...But no matter, once you drink this liquid the celestial powers which lay dormant inside of you will awaken and we will be one step closer to reviving my master."

Elsa couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her mind was so foggy. "Your mistaken. I'm just ordinary."

He handed her the bottle. "No your not! Now drink."

"And if I don't?" She spat defiantly

Then my dear, I will have no choice but to kill every man, woman and child in your kingdom. Then I will find that puny, snivelling little sister of yours and beat her within an inch of her life, until you agree. Do we have an understanding?"

Even though she was quavering, she held her head up high. She needed to have courage, after all she was the Queen, a rular, protector of her dominion. She had a duty to safeguard her subjects from any harm, including Anna "Fine, I'll do it."

After he handed her the bottle, she hesitated momentarily before pulling out the stopper. _He'll soon see he's made a huge mistake. _She then proceeded to pour the liquid down her throat. Within seconds she felt strange, an overwhelming sensation of dizziness surrounding her. Her heart was beating at twice its normal rhythm, causing her to feel even more light headed. The vial she had been holding dropped from her hand shattering to the floor. Her airway felt constricted and she desperately clutched at her throat. Finally she collapsed onto her knees screaming at the intensifying burning pain ravaging her body.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "That's just a small side effect." He continued to reassure her. "The pain will pass very soon."

Elsa's vision began to blur, her thoughts becoming cloudy, then darkness quickly began to envelop her until lastly unconsciousness consumed her.

_Well that wasn't supposed to happen. Either the potion was stronger then I thought, or she was much weaker. Well I guess this makes it easier in getting her out of the castle. _He threw open the window meeting with a blast of cool air. Then he picked up the Queen's sleeping form slinging her uncerimonously over his shoulder. Carefully he climbed out of the window keeping his arm pressed firmly against her. The last thing he wanted to do was to let her go. _I do need her in good health._

Once nearing the ground though he became careless, landing with a slight thud consequently alerting two of the guards on their nightly patrol.

"Hey you!" They yelled. "What do you think you're doing with the Queen!"

He thrust out his hand creating a wall of fire in front of the two soldiers. The shocked guards jumped back, terrified looks plastered on their faces. Zanian grinned maliciously. They were trapped, and lucky for him unable to pursue allowing him to flee into the night with the Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so this the longest chapter so far and quite a lot is going on. Please review, follow etc as if I don't receive any kind of feedback I really have no idea if anyone is enjoying or if it even worth continuing.**

**To all those who have supported so far thank you.**

**Some minor violence in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Kai was first to be alerted by the two guards who had attempted to stop Zanian. "What do you mean Prince Zanian has kidnapped the Queen?" He quizzed in a raised tone, realizing his worst nightmare was finally coming true.

The guards stood before Kai ashamed of themselves for allowing Zanian to escape. The first guard stepped forward. "We tried to stop him sir, but he was too strong. He used some kind of magic against us."

The second guard then nodded in agreement with the first. "Yes it was like he was able to conjure up a wall of fire with just his bare hands."

At first Kai just glared at two guards incrediously. He had almost wanted to inflict pain on these two imbeciles for allowing this to happen. However the more the guards rambled on there seemed to be no doubt in his mind they were telling the truth. Both men were even sporting random singe marks on parts of their distinct royal garb to somewhat corroborate their story. Kai's face flushed red with anger. _Zanian took the Queen. I'm going to kill him! No wait. The guards just said he used fire to aid his escape. He has some kind of magic, a wizard or sorcerer perhaps, who it seems now has the Queen in his clutches. Oh good lord how am I going to break this news to the Princess? _

Anna had been woken from her peaceful slumber by the incessant banging on her door. "Princess Anna, your Highness. It's Kai. Please wake up!"

Anna groaned as she tossed and turned hoping the noise would stop. _Go away!_

Kai's knocking became more urgent. "Your Highness please...we have a situation."

_What kind of situation? _She inwardly thought.

"It has to do with your sister, your Highness," Kai then announced.

_What about her? _

"She's been kidnapped," Kai explained rather bluntly.

Anna shot up, now fully alert on hearing those words. _Sister?_ _k__idnapped? _ She jumped out of bed grabbing shoes and a cloak before flinging the door open. "What did you say!?"

It's Zanian, your Highness-" Kai began.

As soon as Anna heard that name she froze. "N-No he didn't, did he?"

Kai nodded, but there was no time to explain. Zanian and Elsa already had a head start, they needed to be in pursuit right away. "What would you have me do your Highness?"

"Alert Captain Heins of the situation. Inform him to ready his men immediately. Kai, I need to go and prepare Lancelot."

"What do you mean you need to prepare Lancelot?" Then he gasped knowing exactly why she would be preparing her horse. "Your Highness I'm afraid I can't let you do this. It's far too dangerous and someone needs to take charge of the Kingdom in the Queen's absence."

"That monster has taken my sister," Anna seethed. "I have to go after him, I have to find Elsa."

"Princess Anna, there is something you should know about this Zanian. He has some kind of magical ability. He summoned flames of fire on the guards. I need you to be careful. If anything were to happen to you or your sister I don't think I could live with myself."

Anna gave her former regent a peck on his cheek. "I will find Elsa and bring her back...I promise."

Kai felt a pang of guilt for not acting on his gut instincts sooner. "Your Highness, I will see to it that only the bravest and strongest men accompany you, but please be safe."

* * *

When Anna reached the stables it seemed Kristoff had already been woken by the commotion going on within the castle grounds. "Kristoff thank goodness."

"Anna what is going on? What is all this shouting and screaming about? I'll have you know I was in the middle of quite an entertaining dream as well." He winked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Kristoff this is not the time. Elsa's been kidnapped."

"What!? By who?"

"Zanian," she exclaimed. "That evil pig! He took her and then used some kind of fire power to distract the guards. They were unable to give chase. We need to go look for her...Now!"

Kristoff held his hands up. "Whoa you can't be serious! Didn't you just say he has some kind of power? Even if we do somehow find him, we wouldn't stand a chance against magic."

"Neither does Elsa," Anna argued. "Look there is no way she would have gone with him willingly, so he must have subdued her somehow. Oh god what if he's hurt her?"

Kristoff took Anna in his arms and rubbed gentle circles on her back. "He's obviously taken Elsa for a reason, but if he wanted her dead don't you think he would have done it already?"

Anna nodded. "I guess, but still she's all alone out there with him, and that's why I need to find her. Now you can either come with me or not, it's your choice."

He sauntered back to Sven who knew exactly what he would do. "You're right boy, I care for her too much to let her do this on her own. So I guess we'd better help her out." He turned his attention back to the Princess. "Alright Anna you can count us in."

Anna mounted her horse and along with Kristoff and Sven followed the captain of the guard and a further seven men out of the kingdom.

* * *

Teleporting both himself and Elsa to the mountains had certainly drained him of whatever power he had left. He had been rather surprised he was able to teleport at all considering his limited powers, but thankfully it had worked. He would need to rest though to regain his strength. After scouring the area he had managed to find a small cave just big enough for them to rest inside. As he sat there Zanian's eyes involuntarily strayed over to the Queen's unconscious form. She was shivering violently, her breathing rather labored. He almost felt a hint of concern for her wellbeing. Quickly he summoned a blazing fire and delicately moved the Queen closer to the heat. _I can't afford for her to get sick or worst, die._

Soon though color slowly returned to her cheeks and the steady rise and fall of her chest and steady breathing told him she was still doing much better. He was eager for her to wake up though, to see if the potion she had consumed had worked at all. _Maybe I should attempt to coax her awake._ "Hey Elsa, that's enough beauty sleep for now, we have to be on our way." He thought it would be safer to travel in the dark as there was less chance of them being seen. He shook her a little more vigorously "Elsa!"

"Mmmm," she groaned half-heartedly.

_Ah success! _"C'mon get up!" He yelled vehemently. "We need to be going."

Although a gentle warmth now enveloped her, she still felt a sharp pain in her head, and a whooshing pain in her ears. Her vision was still a little blurry and she couldn't place this voice that was bawling at her. "Huh go where?" She asked groggily.

"For now we head east," was all he said.

Elsa rolled onto her back and surveyed her surroundings. She most definitely was not in her chambers. It was chilly, dark and the distinct odor of smoke assaulted her senses causing her to cough. The ground was also cold, hard and rather lumpy. _Defintely not my bed. _Then as her head cleared certain events came flooding back to her. Zanian in her bed chambers, revealing himself to be some kind of wizard or something. Then his violent threats towards the people of her Kingdom, and Anna. _Oh no Anna. Is he alright? _Then drinking that liquid. _W__hat was that? It tasted vile and he had mentioned something about it awakening a power inside of me. Well I knew he was wrong. I don't feel any different. _"Look I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me exactly what is going on."

"It is better you don't ask too many questions my dear, all will be answered soon enough. Now move!"

She gingerly stood up. "I am the Queen and I don't take orders from you. Also for your information you were wrong about me. I don't have any kind of power."

_What? No! How does she even know that? Maybe it will take some time to work. Or maybe I need to gently persuade her to use them. _Without warning he lunged at her forcing her against the wall of the cave pinning her hands above her head with one hand, whilst the other wielded a dagger at her throat.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Fight me!" He said rather unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Do it! Fight me like your life depends on it." He then demanded.

"I can't!" Elsa cried. "I don't know how!"

"C'mon Queenie, with one swipe of this knife I could end your life."

"But you won't," she assured him. "If you wanted me dead then you could have just murdered me in my sleep."

Zanian was fuming now, leaning in even closer to her face. "Then why don't you say we head back to Arendelle and I'll kill find that pretty little sister of yours, slit her throat right in front of you." That was all the motivation he needed. With a powerful force the dagger was ripped from his hand and his body was propelled backwards impacting the opposite wall.

Elsa fell to her knees in complete shock at what had just happened. As soon as he had threatened Anna like that she had felt it, a surge of undeniable power. She breathed heavily as her entire body was left shaking.

"See I knew it was in there somewhere," he told her calmly. _Although it seems for now her power only activates under extreme duress. We'll have to work on that. _"Now get up we're leaving."

"Not until you tell me what is going on, and what just happened?"

Zanian smirked "Well if you insist, although believe me you're not going to like it."

"Try me, I'm listening."

**You see over a thousand years ago, my master the demon ice King ruled over this land. With his infinite power and wisdom he turned the earth into a frozen wasteland. Humans were turned into slaves and all those who opposed him were brutally murdered. I was just a lowly pathetic human, but I envied him and aided him in his quest, and in return he spared me by turning me into one of his servants**

**For many years I dedicated my life into becoming his most loyal subject and for that I was bestowed with powers beyond my imagination. But unbeknownst to us a group of surviving humans dabbling in ancient magic attempted to bring about my master's destruction. A great battle ensued and even though their magic was indeed powerful they couldn't destroy him completely, instead they were only able to send him in an eternal slumber. With his last breath he foretold of an ancient prophecy. The prophecy told of a child who in exactly one thousand years time would be born with the power to resurrect him. And in that child's twenty first year that magic would be awakened and the sacrifice could be made.**

**I, of course was only too obliged to be given the task of making sure the prophecy was fulfilled. So when the time came I recited the incantation which would lead me to my master's savior. Although imagine my disbelief when I layed eyes on the vision. I mean I was expecting this child to be a man, a warrior perhaps, but instead it was you Elsa. You were the one. I just couldn't belive that such a fair maiden like yourself could wield such power to reawaken him, but then again you are so innocent so pure, so worthy of such a sacrifice.**

Elsa's eyes widened. "Sacrifice?"

Zanian simply smiled. "Yes you see in order to restore my master... well you have to die."

"Die?"

She had seemed so terrified at the thought, Zanian almost felt an ounce of pity for her. "I'm afraid so. You see when I take you to the alter and spill your blood on the sacred ground, this will purify the earth ready for the resurrection. Then before you bleed out your powers will reawaken him. Then once he wakes he will need to devour your divine soul which will then restore him to his former glory."

"Well that all sounds extremely wonderful, but I'm not going to do it." Whilst he was rambling on about his evil plot, Elsa had grabbed a rock which she had found laying close by. She swung it towards his head where it connected with his skull making a loud cracking sound, causing Zanian to fall to the ground. This gave Elsa a much needed opportunity to escape. As she ran out of the cave and dashed across the snow she inadvertantly summoned up a small blizzard. _That may at least slow him down_

Zanian had been unprepared for her attack. He shook his head a little dazed. "GRRR!" He roared as he gave chase. "Elsa really?" He muttered loudly. "Hide and go seek, that is so childish, and tedious." _And I hate tedious._

"Come on Elsa I know you're scared. I didn't want to have you tell you. Letting you in on the secret kind of ruins the element of surprise wouldn't you agree? But you did ask. _Where is she? _"C'mon Elsa surely a small part of you understands why I have to do this, why you have to die."

The blizzard was gathering more momentum and he battled to see ahead of him. He bellowed more loudly trying to make himself heard over the swirling storm. "Elsa don't make this harder then it has to be."

Elsa was running but she had no idea where she was going. She was disorentiated as she spun in all directions trying to find somewhere she could hide. As she pushed forward she lost her footing and found herself perched periously on the edge of a steep cliff. "Argh!" She let out a loud yelp as she steadily regained her balance.

Zanian heard the small cry. _There you are._ "I'm coming for you Queenie." As he continued his way through the falling snow and howling winds he finally caught sight of her standing there like a frightened child.

"Elsa you can't run from this! You can't hide from your destiny. These events were preordained before you were born."

"Stay back!" She warned.

As Zanian stepped closer the air became clearer and he could see exactly where she was positioned, and from where he was standing it didn't look favorable. "Elsa what are you doing?"

Elsa glanced precariously over the edge as she weighed up her options. _Jump or let him kill me? _Whichever way she lost, there was no way she would ever survive a fall like that. "What does it look like?" She yelled.

He used his hand to gesture her towards him. "Elsa, come on, come away from the edge." He didn't want to state the obvious, but for some reason she didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation. "If you fall... you'll die."

A tear rolled down her face. "I don't care. I'm not going to let you use me to awaken that abomination and destroy this world, and everyone in it, including my sister."

"You should be thankful that you were chosen for such a higher purpose, instead of just some lowly Queen running a worthless little kingdom." He crept closer.

"Stay back," she pleaded. Her foot slipped sending a few loose rocks plummeting below.

_What if she really means to do it? _"Please Elsa, if you come away from the edge I promise I'll try to find another way." He was lying, there was no other way, but he had to stop her, otherwise it would end badly for both of them.

"I don't believe you!"

"Elsa, it's the truth trust me. I never wanted to hurt you intentionally, so if you come away from the ledge I'll find another way I promise. Just..just don't do this."

Zanian was lying, she knew it. Shaking her head she took a step closer to the edge. There was no way she could allow anyone to die, including Anna because of something she was going to do.

He continued in his futile attempt to reason with her, although by now he was becoming more agitated." Don't you see I need you; you stupid girl!"

Elsa peeked once more over the steep cliff. "You can't have me," she told him as she inched backwards. _I love you Anna. Please forgive me._

He held out his hand, his fingertips almost touching hers, but it was too late Elsa had already stepped off the edge.

"NO!"_ No, no, no._ He cautiously crept to the edge looking over, but he could see nothing except a whirling cloud of thick snow.

* * *

**please let me know what you think...**


End file.
